This invention relates to a process and structure for applying information to large scale integrated devices by a suitably modulated optical input which will place the individual devices within the array in given logic states and for electrically reading out the information.
The application of digital binary information into a semiconductor memory element, ROM, photodiode, RAM, dynamic RAM or the like is well known. Where the information to be applied to the memory element is derived from an optical system, it is necessary to convert the optical information in digital form by use of photomultiplier tubes and photodiode arrays. These devices are complex and expensive and the output signal normally must be converted from analog form to digital form before it can be used. After conversion of the information to digital form, it is necessary to electrically apply the digital information to the individual elements of the mosaic which is a time-consuming operation.